


From Russia With Love

by AgentFox



Series: From Russia With Love [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Black Widow - Freeform, F/F, Marvel - Freeform, Nick Fury - Freeform, SHIELD, The Avengers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFox/pseuds/AgentFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov must find out some crucial info about a rich weapons dealer. The only one who knows this info is her colleague, Agent Maria Hill. The Black Widow must seduce her friend and complete the mission, without falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Russia With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, so tell me what you think please!

Natasha stood in front of the mirror and surveyed herself.   
Perfect, she thought.  
Agent Romanov had received her mission earlier that day. It had been highly classified, and only a couple of high ranking SHIELD officials knew about it. Natasha had been shocked when she had opened it. No, at first it had seemed like a routine assignment: information extraction. Then she had seen the target. Agent Maria Hill.  
She had read the file three times, hardly believing what it said. Apparently Agent Hill had acquired some extremely important information concerning an extremely wealthy weapons manufacturer, Dave Sacks. He was an old rival of Tony Stark's. And Maria knew something about him, something she wasn't sharing with SHIELD. And now it was Natasha's job to find out what.   
She had spent a little while picking out clothes for the mission. Finally she decided on a black tank top and sweatpants. Next she put on some make-up to make herself look as gorgeous as possible. Her red hair was curly and short, and her lips matched the colour. She gave herself a final look in the mirror, before adjusting the tank top to show off as much cleavage as possible. Then she picked up her keys and left her apartment.  
After a short drive, she arrived at Maria's house. Natasha knocked on the door and Maria opened it a few seconds later.  
"Agent Romanov," she said, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
Natasha smiled. "Relax, we're not in danger. I just decided to pop over tonight and chat, maybe order a pizza. Just for fun. And please call me Natasha, we're off duty."  
Maria still looked surprised but she happy as well. "Sure, come on in."  
Natasha followed her in to the living room, and they sat down on the couch.  
"Do you want a beer or anything?" asked Maria.   
"Some wine would be great, thanks."   
"Sure."  
Maria went to the kitchen and returned with two glasses of wine. Natasha took hers and started to drink. It was time to begin.  
"So Maria," she said with a smile. "Have you got anyone to share this house with?"  
Maria had been eyeing up Natasha's cleavage and looked up suddenly.  
"What? Oh, um, no. It's just me."  
Excellent. Maria was obviously attracted to her. This mission would be simple.  
Natasha took another sip of wine. "So no boys...or girls?"  
Maria shook her head. "Nope. I, uh, had a girlfriend a few years back, but she's gone now."  
"Oh, you like girls?" Asked Natasha, pretending she didn't already know. "What kind of girls?"  
Maria waved her hand vaguely. "No particular type. What about you, Natasha? Are you and Barton getting up to anything?"  
"Clint? He's not my type. I prefer my lovers to be more...feminine."  
The two of them locked eyes for a moment before Natasha leaned in and kissed Maria on the mouth gently. She didn't pull away, so Natasha continued. She brought her hand up to Maria's face and they to French kiss passionately. Finally they broke apart and Natasha said breathlessly "Lets go to the bedroom."


End file.
